What Hurts The Most
by Rozen14
Summary: A heartbroken Haru was chosen to sing at a high school senior's party, while a regretful Baron is going to make things right by singing along with her. Will they be together?


I do not own The Cat Returns nor the song What Hurts The Most

Haru sighed in despair. It has been a year since she escaped from Cat Kingdom and an unwanted marriage, but that wasnt what made her sad, she missed her friends, Yuki, Lune, Toto, and.......Baron. She's still seeing and talking to Muta which makes her a little happy, but she still wanted to see the others again. But she knew all too well that she couldnt do it.....not yet anyway. This was her last year in high school and before she graduates, she was chosen to sing songs of her choosing at the senior's party.

_"Well, hopefully I'll have fun at the party....." _Haru thought sadly, then suddenly she heard Muta's voice calling out to her.

"Yo Chicky!"

Haru turned around and saw Muta sitting right behind her. "What's up?"

Haru smiled at her old friend. "Oh nothing much. Im just going home to get ready for tonight."

Muta cocked his head in confusion. "Huh? What's going to happen tonight?"

Haru begin snickering, she couldn't resist this old joke. "The same thing I do everynight Muta, trying to take over the world!"

Muta's eyes bulged. "WHAT?!"

Haru laughed. "Sorry about that! It was a joke!"

"Thank goodness, Chicky! You gave me quite a scare there!"

Haru rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah again Im sorry, it was just an old joke. Anyway Im going to sing at a party for high school seniors."

"Really? Can I come?" Muta asked.

"Sure, the flyer DID say that you can bring your friends along as well. You can even bring the others if you want."

Muta nodded. "Okie dokie then. I know that you miss the others, especially Baron. Are you still heartbroken when he didnt return his feelings for you?"

Haru shook her head. "No not yet.....but if he does find another girl to be with then I wish him the best. Im not mad at him at all, since it is his decision."

"You really do have a good heart for others, Chicky." Muta complimented.

Haru smiled at Muta. "Thanks pal. I better go, see you tonight!"

Muta waved goodbye to Haru. "Bye Haru!"

Then Haru and Muta went their seperate ways. Muta knows how much Haru was in deep emotional pain, so he decided to head back to Baron's home to speak to him, but first he's got to talk to Lune, Yuki, and Toto about what's gonna happen tonight.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baron was sitting at his table drinking his tea while sighing in deep depression. After the Cat Kingdom incident, Baron has made one fatal mistake: He let his true love Haru go......all because that she was a human and that he was part man-part cat, plus the whole engaged thing to Louise who was missing for like..........ever! If only he could re-do the whole thing then he would've been married to Haru by now! Suddenly Muta bursts into his house.

"Baron! Guess what?!" Muta shrieked.

"ACK! MY HEARING!!!!!! Muta! Dont you know that it is impolite to burst into someone's home without knocking?" Baron scolded.

"Forget about that! Listen! Haru's going to a party tonight and she's gonna sing and she's invited the whole gang including you!" Muta said excitingly.

Baron had a look of surprise on his face. Haru? Inviting him? And the others? To a party?

"Where is it being held?" Baron asked curiously.

"At her high school! Now Baron, you probably didnt know, but Haru.....she's still in love with you! Plus she's been trying to get over that! Why cant you just let Louise go and just marry Haru already? She totally digs you!.......Even when she's trying to get over you right now."

Baron's heart froze with fear. Oh dear Kami, he's losing her and its all his fault! He has to fix this! He's going to that party tonight and he has to tell Haru how he truly feels about her!

"Baron? You ok?" Muta asked while waving his paw at Baron's spaced out face.

Baron snapped out of it, grabbed Muta's paw and started dragging him out of the house. "Come! We're going to that party!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Later that night)

Baron, Toto, Muta, Yuki, and Lune were inside the gymnasium where all the costumed high schooled seniors were walking around, while some of them were dancing to the music.

"This is the correct place, thank Kami that this is a costumed party otherwise we're messed up!" Muta spoke.

"I can't wait to hear Haru sing!" Yuki said with excitement.

Lune smiled at Yuki. "Me neither! This is so exciting!"

"You're telling me." Toto cawed.

Baron said nothing but kept his eyes out for Haru, hoping that nothing terrible happened to her. Then suddenly an announcer's voice rang out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please put your hands together for this year's singer: Haru Yoshiaka!"

The high school students applauded and cheered as Haru appeared on the stage, wearing a beautiful mask and dress that just took Baron's breath away. Haru smiled at the audience and waved to all of them.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Tonight's first song is What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts." Haru announced which caused the audience to cheer louder.

Haru took a deep breath as she mentally cleared her mind from anything distracting her, then as the violins, drums, and guitars started to play, she began to sing strongly and beautifully which makes Baron's heart melt.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me  
What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

Everyone applauded and cheered including Muta and the others.

"This is so cool! Dont you think so Baron?" Toto asked but Baron didnt answer, in fact.....he wasnt with the group!

"Baron?" Toto called while looking around.

"Look! Baron's getting on the stage!" Yuki said as she pointed at a human sized, yet still cat form Baron.

Muta, Toto, and Lune looked at Baron with unbelievable looks. As Baron came up onto the stage and walking towards Haru to sing the next piece of the song Haru looked surprised to see him at first but then smiled at him.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

Then the two sang in a duet while the crowd screamed with excitement.

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh....

The music stopped as the audience cheered at the two singers. Baron and Haru who were smiling at each other, started smiling at the audience and bowed to them. Then Baron looked at Haru.

"Haru, may I speak to you outside for a moment?" Baron asked gently.

Haru nodded then followed Baron outside. "Dont worry folks, I'll be right back."

Muta, Toto, Lune, and Yuki followed the two outside.

(Outside of the gymnasium)

Muta, Toto, Lune, and Yuki congratulated Haru for singing.

"Oh Haru, you're singing was beautiful!" Yuki praised.

Lune nodded in agreement. "I agree! We cant wait to hear you sing some more!"

Haru giggled at her friend's compliments as Muta and Toto gave her a pat on the back.

"We're proud of you, Chicky!" Muta said with a smile.

"Definatly! You really should come back to Cat Kingdom to sing for the others!" Toto advised.

Baron walked up to Haru and gave her a big hug. "Haru.....first off....your singing is spectacular! It was breath taking!"

Haru blushed at Baron's compliment and hugged him back.

"And second.....I wanted to tell you that letting you go was a mistake. I love you Haru, with all my heart. When you finish high school, will you be my wife?" Baron asked hopefully.

Haru smiled at her dearest friend, whom she loved most of all. "Yes I will Baron, because I love you too!"

Baron began to cry happily and gave Haru a passionate kiss.

"Awwwwwwwwww........" Toto, Lune, and Yuki said as they smiled at the two lovers.

"I think Im going to be sick....." Muta said as he was going to barf.

"Ew! Muta!" Everyone said as they started getting grossed out.

"Whhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End!

Heheh! Hope you like this story! I had the song stuck in my head for a couple of days.


End file.
